This invention relates to novel metal clips for attaching metal track and studs to a ceiling grid system, and more particularly to an inexpensive and economical metal clip that can be utilized in mass construction of removable and/or replaceable walls.
In a conventional top track of a metal stud wall, the wall in the past has been screwed into and through the grid system. Consequently, when you moved the wall, there were holes and/or apertures in the grid that had to be patched and/or replaced. This meant an expensive ceiling job if you just wanted to move a wall.
If it was desired to put up a wall system any other way, as in the past, electricity was required to operate the necessary tools.
A new method has been developed for erecting the metal studs of a construction without using electricity and without damaging the grid system. The metal stud system is to be removed and with the ceiling of the construction not having to be patched and/or replaced.
This is accomplished by devising a metal clip that will snap onto a grid system and anchor it through the top plate of a metal stud wall system.